


被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了01第四部分

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了01第四部分

4

其实Krist是个omega，他成年那天才意识到，他已不能像小时候那样无拘无束，而必须靠每个月吃抑制剂来维持正常生活。

他的发情期通常好几天，这一次怎么来的这么快又猝不及防？他完全没有准备好。现在好了，现在他这个样子，怕是要难受死在洗手间，或者等一个路过的alpha闻到他的味道……

一定会被闻到的，这将是他演艺生涯中的最大丑闻了……不，他的演艺生涯肯定会就此结束。

如果随便被一个alpha标记了，要雌伏于人下，他觉得还不如死了算了。

就在他痛苦万分，又饱受情欲折磨之时，闻到了属于alpha的信息素的气味，他开始害怕起来。

不知过了多久，有人在门口敲起了门……完了……他想。

“Krist？你在里面吗？！”singto焦急的声音随着拍门的声音一起响起。

原来是singto，听到singto的声音Krist松了一口气，大概是singto那文弱的外表，一看就是个omega，Krist想抓住最后一根稻草，于是用最后的一丝力气打开了门。

小小隔间内，singto看着面色潮红，浑身颤抖，看起来极不正常的Krist，不动声色的动了动喉结，“Krist，你……”

眼前的场景不言而喻，只有omega才会这样发情。

“就如你所看到的……哈……”Krist垂下眼，气息极其不稳，事到如今他已毫无办法。

“但是我警告你……你要是敢告诉任何人都话……你就……啊……”Krist也想要凶狠的威胁眼前的人，但是话尾却不自觉的喘息起来，下身过于难受。

该死的，他裤子一定湿透了，他能感受到内裤里黏黏糊糊的。

现在最要紧的是……

“singto，你带了抑制剂吗？”Krist抬起头，露出雪白脆弱的脖颈。

话刚一出口，他就闻到了属于alpha信息素的味道，太过于强大，让他抑制不住的想张口呻吟，甚至不顾眼前有人。

“Krist，其实我是个alpha……”singto推了推眼镜，平光镜片后的黑眸深不见底。

“呜……”Krist捂住自己的嘴，已经无法辨别singto说了什么。

控制不住的溢出呻吟，这强大的气味，如烈性春药般，令他无比舒服，浑身颤抖，下身挺.翘起来，竟是射在了裤子里面。

整个洗手间溢满了Krist发情散发出的信息素，再过不久就会被外面的alpha闻到了……

Krist感到后面空虚无比……瘙痒难耐……

他一定是疯了，不然他怎么会不顾羞耻的说出：“帮帮我……singto……”

像个荡.妇一样。

逐渐失去意识前，他居然想的是，咖啡豆味道的信息素……似乎也还不错……

他沉沦在一片香醇的咖啡味里。

分不清自我，只知道索取……

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
